Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems run an application that has multiple different processes. The processes may be manually driven processes, or machine driven processes, that are executed by the computer.
In such computing systems, the processes are often related to, or operate on, data objects that are defined in the computing system and that are populated with data stored in tables in an underlying data store. The application objects (sometimes referred to as entities) may have callable methods that can be invoked in order to perform various functions using the object. In addition, each object (or at least some of the objects) may be represented by a page or form that is surfaced, and populated, in order to visualize and use the object. The processes often operate on, or at least are related to, the objects.
Therefore, in order to perform a process, a user often needs to control the computing system to surface a form corresponding to an object, and then perform operations relative to that object using that form, then to close the form and open another form, corresponding to another object and perform operations relative to that form, etc. This can continue, through multiple different forms.
There may be thousands of different forms in such computing systems. Each form may have hundreds of different controls or control states. Therefore, in order for a user to perform a process, this can consume a great deal of processing overhead in order to access the underlying data store so that each form can be populated and surfaced for the user, and then saved back to the underlying data store once the user has finished performing operations on that form and corresponding object. This type of process may also be relatively cumbersome for the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.